Partners in
by theGrimmBunny
Summary: She wanted th job, they got it, and he got a kiss. Great way to start off a new partnership huh? Kasane Ted x Yamine Aku fanmade vocaloid because Ted needs more love. Rated T just in case.


Just a little story I thought up. Sorry in advance for the poor grammar and spelling.

Kasane Ted Needs more love and one of my fave vocaloids happens to be a fan-made one

Look her up she's soooo cute!

R&R enjoy my first attempt at a vocaloids story.

I don't own Kasane Ted or Yamine Aku…

'Younger Aku's thoughts 'Older Aku's thoughts are bolded***

Yamine Aku, the Lolita anti-Miku, was at a lost sitting in the grey colored room of a music company. Like her original she had two long pigtails but that's where the similarities stop. The pigtails were white and Aku's skin was tan almost caramel. To anyone who saw her she had nothing in her look to tie her in with the teal haired leek-lover, from her deep purple headband covered in frills to her deep purple mary-janes she was nothing like Miku. Good thing too the room she was in was filled almost with carbon copies of the idol, she hoped her uniqueness would help her stand out. As time passed one after one went into the grey door at the other end of the room. Most came out crying and very few came out smiling, seeing the person before her go in made her heart jump.

'_I'm next.'_ She thought, Aku wondered why she was at this audition why couldn't Haku or Neru go after all more people knew about them she was an unknown, an n00b when it came to auditions. But this was as good as anything since the circuit she was on decided to disband for a few seasons, in reality they were running out of fans. Aku needed a job. The grey door opened another came out crying, so it was Aku's turn to shine. Getting up Aku straighten out her purple dress and walked in the room feeling confident as ever facing the two men as she took her place in front of them.

"Okay introduce yourself…also include who was your original." Commanded a Fat balding man with a small red golf hat.

"I'm Yamine Aku and my original is Hats-"

"Stop right there," the balding man moved up in his chair, "Another Miku I'm sorry sweetie, your cute and all but I can't stand to see another version of Miku."

Aku's nonchalant look changed to that of anger, she rushed to the table and jumped on it but as a changed person. The anti-Miku's body grew and her figure became curvier changing to more of an adult form. The balding man looked surprised, while his associate, a tall, thin, pale man in a stiff black suit hid under the table.

"Now you listen here, don't call me sweetie got it? And another thing-"

"Hold on for a minute," the balding man gave Aku a good look staring intensely.

'_The way the guy looks at me is worst than those fanboys._' She shivered.

"I like you."

"What?" The tall man screamed from under the table.

" Pardon?" Aku questioned to the smiling man in front of her.

"I said I like you, you're spunky and your look is… unique." Aku beamed with pride stepping down from the table reverting back to her younger self.

"Why thank you."

"No problem umm, Miss-?"

"Yamine Aku." She stated bluntly.

"Right I'll call you Aku, you call me Director but the thing is we're looking for a duo now."

"Oh." Aku was disappointed until an idea struck her. "Wait what if I get someone to sing with."

"Okay I'll let you sing then, but don't get any of them who tried out…they suck."

"Deal." Aku ran out of the room and raced to the front desk, her eyes scanned for anyone she'd seen on the net singing. Enter Aku's ticket to booking that job: Kasane Ted, the red headed chimera didn't know what he was walking into in fact he was in there to ask for a gig to pay the bills. A temporary set up until Teto returned from tour with the other major vocaloids.

'_He's perfect!' _

'_**And he his looks aren't half bad either.'**_ Continued the more mature sounding voice as she stopped in front of him. She gave Ted a good look over seeing his long red hair in a ponytail with a slight curl at the end, red eyes, and glasses, wearing a black army general-esque outfit with a collared shirt underneath and black tie. Ted looked down to see a girl about half a head shorter than him in a purple Lolita dress with matching arm warmers and two long white pigtails panting.

"Umm… Hi?" questioned the red head as Aku regained her composure staring at him with her deep purple eyes.

"Hello, you don't know me but I could really need your help in getting this audition." She explained.

"Audition?" Ted thought for a bit, he never turned down anyone when they needed a hand so he reluctantly nodded in agreement only to have the girl grab him and pull him towards the audition room.

"I'm back and I brought a partner."

"Ah Ted nice choice. So lets hear it." Aku froze she didn't know what to sing let alone what the newly formed pair could sing. Ted looked over to his new partner and saw she was stuck so he decided to take charge.

He whispered to Aku, "how about we sing 'magnet' that'd be the easiest."

"I've never sung magnet officially."

"It's okay it's simple just pretend to be in love with me."

'Love' the idea seemed good on paper but Aku couldn't muster up the feelings to fake the affection at least she thought she couldn't.

'_**Hey don't worry I'll take care of everything.'**_

'_Don't get me in trouble.'_

'_**Do I ever?'**_

"Okay let's do it."

"Hey you two I'm waiting you know spunk can only go so far."

"Alright were ready." Replied Ted as he got into position wrapping his arms around Aku's waist while she laced her fingers behind his head and both began to sing. At first it sounded like a train wreck where Ted's voice overpowered Aku's soft notes but quickly the pair got into sync.

Aku's mind drifted in and out of reality she was concentrated more on singing and began to take notice to what she was singing. She understood what Ted meant by pretending, her heart rate quickened, she kept her eyes locked on her partner, and her face became flushed with pink the world seem to be irrelevant in those moments after all she was 'pretending'. Ted, on the other hand, tighten his grip instinctively pulling her as close as he could get, singing a bit harder, and really going for it. Both held each of the notes longer and with more reasoning behind it then the song stopped leaving the pair breathing harder it was almost as if the two had made out right there. Ted could see the fire in her eyes she enjoyed singing with him and he had to agree it was easier to sing 'Magnet' with a extra something since he wasn't thinking its his sister singing with him. All in all the pair seemed almost in…Love; however, the director wasn't as pleased after hearing the two he had enough.

"Look you two did a better job than most who came in but not good enough. Come back lat-" His sentence stopped short once he looked at the pair again, see in the few moments it took to say those words Aku had pushed herself up closer to Ted's face and planted one much to the surprise of Ted, the director, and the tall man in the room. It surprised them more to find Ted closing his eyes kissing the white haired girl back though he wasn't pretending. After a few seconds Aku broke the kiss, moving back to stand in front of her blushing partner.

'_Why did you make me do that?'_

'_**Well I said leave it to me.'**_

'_That's the last time I listen to you!'_

"Well I got to say out of all the people I've seen… you two were the what is it third couple to kiss… but it seems that you," the director was pointing towards Ted, "enjoyed it so I'll give it to ya."

"So does that mean?"

"Yes little lady you and Ted here got the job so you two are gonna sing 'Magnet' and I'll give you each 6 percent of all the music sales."

"Make it 6 percent of ALL sales, and you got yourself a deal, right Ted?" Aku turned to the dazed Ted for any objections, who simply nodded in agreement.

"Perfect! You two I'll see ya tomorrow at eleven. Yes man make an appointment for these two." The director left the room smiling with Yes man left to close the door leaving the pair alone.

"Well at least we got the job huh?"

"Yeah." Ted's fingertips brushed against his lips and looked back at the smaller girl.

"Oh right your name is Ted? Well I'm Yamine Aku nice to meet you. Guess this is the start to a beautiful partnership?"

***Done not the best intro but good I guess.

R&R please!


End file.
